


Hard Out There for a Human

by bunnybebe247



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek returns, F/M, Hale Pack, High School, M/M, Multi, Some Canon, slightly OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybebe247/pseuds/bunnybebe247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Senior Year was supposed to be drama free. Stiles had it all planned out  but Theo had to go ruin it all. In other news, Derek is back in town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Out There for a Human

**Author's Note:**

> Not Edited. Like at all but I love writing so I'll come back to it eventually. I hope you enjoy this, if its actually being read...If it is being read I want to thank you all for reading xoxo all around.

*  
*  
*

They'd never had a fight that big. Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski were the epitome of a perfect friendship in everyone's eyes. 

Stiles was the troublemaker. Always getting in trouble at school or with his father yet he still managed to do well in school. Even in Harris's Class.

Scott was the sweet one. Not saying Stiles wasn't its just Scott had the puppy dog look on him. Now Scott wasn't as smart as Stiles, he often struggled which wouldn't be a problem, if he actually applied himself.

Everything changed Junior Year. Scott was Captain of the Lacrosse Team, he had a gorgeous girlfriend and his grades were boosting big time. Even with the weird shit going down in town.

Stiles seemed to be going in the opposite direction half way through Junior Year. He came in restless, bags under his eyes and snapped at almost anyone he talked to. Most took it as him missing all of his friends who seem to dissappear one by one.

By the end of the Year he was back to his usual sarcastic self which was releving to everyone around him. The Stilinski Charm was something to be missed.

Fast Forward approximently 8 months later Scott and Stiles would barely aknowledge eachother in the hallway. Stiles was often alone, red hood tossed on, head down as he stormed the halls. 

Scott found new comfort in the hands of Liam Dunbar and Theo. That's it just Theo. Not even the teachers kow his last name. They were always together along with Kira Yikumara amd Malia Tate whom is now girlfriend to Theo. 

Friends grow apart that's no secret but most at least talk to each other as they pass by. Most don't turn the other way when they see the other walking down the hall.

During the middle of their Senior year Beacon Hills had witnessed a silent Stiles Stilinski. He barely talked. Hell there had even been a rumor that he stopped breathing.

It wasn't until the return of a familar face did Stiles actually manage to change his facial expression from Stoic and Bored to Confused.

*  
*  
*  
*

[Stiles POV]

Friday Night. 

Ask a normal teenager and they'd tell you they spent their night with friends, drinking, smoking or sneaking into one of the hottest clubs in the city. But not me. No, I Stiles Stilinski spent my night yelling at my screen as I watched yet another episode of Agents Of Shield. Don't get me wrong its a kickass show, its just not something I want to watch alone on a Friday night.

After my decison to leave the pack it seemed that I'd lost all that came with it including my best friend. Despite all the drama I had believed that our relationship would be the one thing that could make it through the hell that is Beacon Hills. But hey. I've been wrong before.

Since the fallout I haven't spoken to any of the pack members. It seemed they didn't suffer much of a loss though. Theo was there to pick up the peices (I still hate that guy).

Lydia is the only one I maintain contact with (When she's not banging the deputy). I've grown used to it. Being alone gives me time to think and Stiles Stilinski thinking always leads to some interesting trouble.

"Agents of Shield. I love this show?" I nearly jump skin. You would think after all these years I would be used to werewolves appearing out of thin air which to some extent is true. However the werewolves that appear out of nowhere have to be alive to actually scare me and as far as I know Erica Reyes (a.k.a the werewolf that just came through my window) has been dead for almost a year now.

Erica plops down beside me on my bed and lays back casually as if she isn't supposed to be wherever the hell Derek buired her.

"This is the episode after Simmons gets found out right? I can't believe Ward turned out to be an ass. Someone that hot shouldn't be the bad guy. That's like having Thor be the new Loki. It should be a crime." I stay silent and just stare down at her because for a dead girl she still is beautiful (that's beside the point).

I slowly reach my hand out brushing it against her arm and holy shit she was actually there. I do it again this time a but harder and she jumps causing me to do the same.

"What the hell Stilinski."

"Me? Erica you're dead. I saw your body, we mourned, hell Derek cried. How are you here?"

"Cried? Well he certainly left alot out didn't he." And she still manages to be as cryptic as Derek.

"You still haven't answered me."

"All these people coming back from the dead and your freak out after one more."

"Well I aplogize I dont think I can get use to Hale's and their Aquaintences rising from the dead." Making herself comfortable Erica kicks her feet up on the bed. Dressed in the usual attire complete with a leather jacket. "Don't worry Stilinski. I'm here to explain everything."

++

Erica tells me that Derek hadn't really told any of them much. She and Boyd woke up in a similar fashion. They were surrounded by men wearing black hoods armed with bows and arrows. Similar to Boyd she woke drenched in water and angry. It took all of 7 men to handel her.

Apparently Derek had went to a friend in Starling City who owed him a favor. No one was clear on how exactly Derek knew the man could bring back both Erica and Boyd but they had come to the conclusion that if Werewolves exsist then so could magic hot tubs.

Derek was warned that there would be side effects. Drastic ones. Ones that added to their werewolf side would cause hell for everyone around them.

Shortly after leaving Starling Derek traveled to South America with Erica and Boyd to visit Isaac and Cora. Issac of course jumped at the chance to be back with the most Badass and Good-looking pack in the states (Her words not mine).

Derek spent three months with them in a secluded area retraining them, helping them to readjust when the hot tub water side effects kicked in. Erica said there were times their wolves tore into Derek to the point where he'd stop breathing for minutes at a time. He was never mad, he just let himself heal then waited until they came back the next day and continued training them as if nothing happened. 

They stayed in South America for months until they heard that a group called the Dread Doctors were planning on attacking Scott's pack. Derek being Derek decided to head toward the danger. Erica, Boyd and Isaac snuck on the next flight back, they refused to let him fight this alone.

When they had first arrived in Starling Derek made both she and Boyd return home. They had been gone for over a year and the reason they gave was because they were afraid no one would approve of their love. In order to keep their family safe it was decided they would stay with Derek until the effects wore off.

"Wait. If Derek isn't an Alpha anymore how are you a pack?"

"Derek made us what we are and he went through hell to get us back. Red eyes don't mean anything we're a pack and nothing is gonna change that."

Stiles could understand. As a non-wolf he knew loyalty remained with those you trusted the most and even though Derek was a bad luck magnet he would die before he let anything (else) happen to those three. 

"Right. And Derek knows you're here spilling your guts to me. Am I gonna have another angry wolf on my ass. 

"Actually we've been back for days. Derek refused to let us out anywhere except to see you which is still weird to me."

"And I agree. Maybe he's plotting, getting rid of the weakest link first."

"Dramatic much."

"Dramatic? Need I remind you he smashed my head into a steering wheel."

"Oh yeah he told us about that. You used him as bait for that sexy lacrosse player friend of yours."

"Hey wanted information and I got it."

"You made him sit shirtless for 20 minutes then gave Danny his number."

"Better than 30 and It was a fake." I smirk at the memory. Sluething was what I was bests at. Erica walks over to my dresser and finger dragging over the picture of Scott and I. I figured I should take that down, we haven't talked to eachother in months. He'd barely aknowledge me when we walked down the hall.

"What's wrong?" Erica is suddenly in front of me her chest inches away from my face.

"Nothing. Why would something be wrong."

"Anyone ever tell you you're a shit liar. I can hear your heartbeat doofus." She walks over to the window and pulls out a lipgloss and uses her reflection to primp. "Out with it Batman I don't have all day. Derek gave us a curfew." 

"This is the time I'd say something badass and sarcastic. I'm losing my touch."

"Well you've obviously gained the power of deflecting questions." With one final fluff of her hair she turns to me one last time her head tilted in consideration. "I'm suprised you haven't asked me why you're the first one I asked to see." Simple I was trying to figure out a way of doing it without sounding like an ass.

"Why?" She smirks whilst shrugging her shoulder. 

"I can't answer that." With that she's out of the window, I hear the crunch of leaves below her feet then nothing else, I don't need to look to see that she's gone, if she's anything like her ex Alpha appearing and dissappearing out of nowhere comes easy.

*

Waking up the next morning was harder than I thought it would be. It took me a few minutes to adjust and even longer to convince myself that the prior night was just a dream.

I stumble out of bed twenty minutes late (earlier than usual). I dress in a plaid shirt and blue jeans. Tossing my phone, charger and books into my bag not bothering to fully close it, I rush down the steps waving to my father as I go. 

I rush over to Roscoe putting my bag into the passanger seat. The tires skid as I pull off rushing to make it to first period.

When I make it to school I have just over a minute to make it to class which to my luck is on the first floor. Grabbing my bag I shut the door and rush toward the building.

I make it to my seat just as the bell rings

"Again Stiles. You know for someone who loves Math you're late a lot."

"I'm not late...Today." Lydia smiles and returns to her work (because only she would be doing work when none was assigned). "Heard anything weird lately...like supernaturally weird?" She pauses and looks up at me her head tilted in a smililar fashion to...

"No...Maybe you should ask Scott." Ever since we stopped talking Lydia has been pretty insistant on getting us back together. Not just her though, Kira was often in on it as well. Sadly for them he was a lot smarter than they give him credit for.

"Funny. " Ms. Quest chooses this time to enter the classroom amd immediately demands silence. Ms. Quest is a new teacher in school she replaced another teacher after his not so mysterious death.

Ms. Quest was in her 70's and had been teaching for almost 50 years. Worth every gray hair I bet. She's a fair teacher. Expect work on time, silence and all work done. If she didn't hate me so much I would think she was the best teacher in the school.

"Stilinski. I hope you aren't distracting my best student." I give her a look of mock confusion and look down at myself.

"Nice of you to care Ms.Quest but I don't think I can distract myself, you however are a major distract you. Anyone ever tell you you look like Beyoncé."

*

 

Okay I should know smart mouthing a teacher would cause trouble. I should've known my mouth could do that anyday.

I spent first period on the computer looking for any sign of the Hale Pack's return. I figured Boyd and Erica's parents would've spoken about their arrival but there wasn't a thing in the news. Not even about the return of an ex-almost-convict.

Second, Third and Fourth period passsed just as fast. Boring Teachers, nosy students, terrible lessons. I honestly need a vacation. By the time lunch came around I already wanted to curl up into a ball and sleep. Only 3 hours to go.

I walk into the lunchroom my bag secre on my back. I don't bother grabbing lunch its just gonna go to waste anyway. As I do regularly I walk past Scott's Table and he puts his head down just as he sees me. Kira, Liam and Mason all wave with bright smiles gracing their face. Theo makes it his mission to toss me the snarkiest grin. To this day he has not screwed up, he has not let up. Whatever he wants he's gonna get Scott still suspects nothing.

Slipping into my chair I toss my bag on the table and put my head down on the cold marbel. I know that it won't help its nearly impossible to get sleep in a room filled with Teenagers. As minutes pass by I'm shocked to hear the lunchroom go dead silent, it almost makes me want to test the pin drop theory. Just as I lift my head to see what was going on I see the same face from last night.

"You know Batman it hurts that this is the second time you've seen me and I still haven't gotten a hello. "

Good News: I'm not losing my mind.

Bad News: I'm not losing my mind.

++

I was unaware of how to handel the situation. On one hand I was happy Erica was actually alive on the other Erica, Boyd and Isaac being back would surely cause trouble for Scott and even though we aren't seeing eye to eye I doesn't want that.

"Aw Batman are you ashamed of me? Is it the dress." Erica takes a seat across from him as confident as ever. Her hand combs through her side-ponytail, her tounge brushing against her bottom lip.

"Sorry Erica. Kinda trying this low profile thing, you know focusing on not drawing attention to myself."

"And I messed that up?"

"Have you seen yourself? Not only did you return from the dead." I whisper. "You also came back looking like-"

"Like what?" taking the time to quickly survey the the Cafetirea I notice most males were staring toward her a look of 'admiration' on their faces.

"Let's just say I'm pretty sure every male within a five mile radius has just popped a boner." Her eyes widen and she smirks sitting a little taller.

"Aw Batman, did I get you all hot and bothered?"

"I feel like this is a trick question. Need I remind you that you hit me with a car part last time I said you were beautiful." Erica smiles in response. 

Purposely keeping my eyes from Scotts direction, I knew I was being glared at by at least 2 of the members at the table, where was Lydia when you need her.

"You look worried. Are you okay?" Finally sparing a glance at Scott I notice that both he and Theo were looking over curiosity filled their eyes. "Stiles?" Sensing the worry Stiles turns his attention back to Erica.

"I'm good. Its just its gonna be hell explaining this to Scott." 

*

Erica spends the rest of the day catching up with her work. She only had enough credits to put her in her Sophmore year but classes she took while she was 'away' put her just at her Junior Year. This of course meant she had to work hard to catch up with her classes and prepare in time for SAT's

Erica was in mostly AP classes, which is no suprise even before she died she was insanely intellegent.

"I can't believe all of you are leaving. I don't wanna be here alone next year."

"Come on, with that face you'll have friends in no time." Erica's claws dig into my wrist as she stops in alarm, A sharp pain shoots through my body as blood trickles down my arm. Erica's eyes flash gold and she squeezes them close as to not draw attention.

"Erica?" Her claws dig into me harder, it isn't until I wince in pain does she let go.

"Shit, Stiles I am so sorry." She grabs my arm inspecting it. She looks so suprised that I almost forget about the pain. "I just...It smells weird someone's here, somethings here and I just reacted. Fuck Derek's gonna kill me." 

"Its fine, I've been worse." 

I can tell she wasn't focused entirely on me, her eyes continued to jump between my arm and the opposite hall. She rips a piece of matireal from her dress and wraps it around my arm, trying it in place.

"I'm really sorry Stiles, something's off, I guess I just panicked." I put pressure on my wound attempting to control the bleeding and I miserably failed but I didn't want her to know that.

"Erica its okay really. I'm fine, completely functional, back to my normal self."

This causes her to smile. "Stiles you were never normal. In fact it would be scarier if you started acting normal."

"You mean I'm not a shoo in for the award for normalest boy in scoool. Damn." Rolling her eyes, Erica pulls me down the hall with her making sure to make contact with any male she passed.

++

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?
> 
> Honestly give any HELPFUL feedback. It'll really help while writing and editting so I greatly appricate it. 
> 
> Thanks for the support (even if all you do is just read it). Thanks sooooo much. 
> 
> Lots of Hale Pack feels coming up (I love them lots)
> 
> Remember: Characters may be OOC


End file.
